


Meditation/冥想

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Cuddles, Vignette, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Stephen在冥想，Tony趁机拥抱他。





	Meditation/冥想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meditation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107084) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 

> 作者笔记：灵感来自这个绝伦的@ironstrangeheadcanons帖子：  
Headcanon#33：每当Stephen冥想时，Tony一有机会就会偷偷溜到法师身后，拥抱他或是挠他的痒。  
此外，在他们做到这一点之前经历了很多次错误与失败。事到如今Tony终于了解了什么时候能够安全地靠近，因为Stephen总是半途发现。而在此之前Tony确实有好几次以出现在房间另一头告终……  
译者笔记：虽然可能大家都知道了，headcanon可以理解成脑补/脑洞，包含了比较个人化的对原作的理解。汤上有许多可爱的脑洞，而许多美好的文也就由此而生。

这一回Stephen冥想的时候并未漂浮在空中，而是像一个凡人一样坐在地板上。眼睛闭着，呼吸深沉而规律……Tony小心翼翼地在他面前挥了挥手。

没反应。看起来就像感觉真正安全了一样。完美。

倔强的发丝一如既往顽固地垂在他脸上，Tony微笑着将它拨开，就像他之前做过了一百次的一样。他俩都喜欢这个动作，Stephen的头发越长，Tony就越有更多的借口伸手进去。Stephen纵容了他这么做，于是不再经常修剪头发。

“Stephen？”Tony温柔地问道，已经知道自己并不会得到答案。

于是他跪在Stephen身后，双手环抱住Stephen的腰，头靠在Stephen的肩膀上，准备好了要等多久就等多久。

深沉的叹息与浑身的颤抖宣告Stephen回过了神来。

“Tony？”颤抖的双手覆在Tony手上；他的手仍在Stephen的肚子上交握着。

“欢迎回来，亲爱的。”Tony轻轻地啄吻着Stephen的脖子，低声说道。

Stephen向后靠进他的怀抱。“我做了什么值得你这么可爱的问候？”

吻变成了轻柔的嗫咬，Tony抬起了头。“你看起来太好了，我就是没法从你身上松开手。”

一记柔软的笑声是他的奖赏；Stephen转过身，用一个吻捉住了Tony的嘴唇。

“我也是。”他一边说，一边用手搂住Tony的腰，继续吻了下去。


End file.
